Beach Day
by Snoaz
Summary: The Dex Holders are going to the beach. Warning: don't mess with a bored Blue. Mainly Oldrival; slight MangaQuest


**A/N:**

**This is my first story on FanFiction, I hope you'll enjoy! :3 If you see any errors, please notify me; I'm still not that used to writing in English. **

**It was written for a contest in the Pokespecial Fanclub on Pokecommunity. Don't think I will win, but it was fun to write and it serves as good practice. **

**The Hoenn Pokédex Holders don't make an appearance, btw. It's just the Kanto and Johto gang. And yes, it's mainly Blue/Green. I just love that couple. Couldn't resist. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine. Otherwise Oldrival wouldn't be called a possible crackshipping on Bulbapedia. **

* * *

Beach Day

The sun was high in the sky when the group of young trainers descended the last dune, catching sight of the sea for the first time. The dark blue water glistened in the sun light.

"Who's in first?" Gold shouted, pressing his exclamation by taking off his shirt. A white belly appeared. The person next to him, Silver, said nothing but watched his friend sideways. He took off his own black clothes in a much slower tempo.

"It really _is_ a lovely day," Blue said, stretching.

Gold, who had been ready to spurt to the sea at top speed, abruptly turned when his eyes caught sight of Blue in bikini. "Wow, Blue, why the habit of wearing so much clothes off the beach? A bikini really _does_ more for your figure. If you need anyone to apply the tanning - "

Before he could either have finished his sentence or have moved a finger, however, a fist landed in his face.

"Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands!" Silver hissed in a dangerous tone.

Gold rubbed his cheek. "Sorry, I was just joking… can't help it you don't have any sense of humour…"

The rest of the group watched in mild astonishment as the two boys went for one another, tumbling in the sand.

"Ever the gentleman," Blue sighed, hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder and winked playfully at Green. "I _do _need that tanning oil though, so if you'd offer your services…?" Green seized the bottle of tanning oil from the bag on his feet. Blue's smile vanished, however, when he sprayed the white crème on his own arms, face stoic.

"Puh, _meanie_…" She directed her begging look at Red instead, who felt all resistance melt away at the sight of her fake tears.

While Red helped Blue with the tanning oil, involuntarily blushing, Green put away his own bottle. He observed them with a skewed look. An odd feeling of irritation came over him at the sight of his best friend giving in to Blue's whims. When Red reached one of the more delicate parts of her body – face completely red now – Green couldn't stand any longer and turned on his heels. The sea lay beautifully in front of him. _Perfect. _Golduck hadn't had training for quite a while now; this was the right opportunity to change that.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Blue, Crystal and Yellow were lying on their stomach next to each other, each on their own bath towel. Crystal rested on her elbows as she read a book on the legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh, while Yellow and Blue enjoyed the warmth of the sun with closed eyes.

For a long moment it was quiet, till Crystal put down her book and groaned to no-one in particular, "I'm starved." She half raised herself and looked at her companions. "Do we got any bread with us?"

Blue opened one eye. "Bread? Of course not." She, too, raised herself a little and reached for the bag next to her. "We do have crisps though; which flavour d'you want?"

"Ehm – that doesn't matter…"

"Here, catch." Blue threw the bag in Crystal's direction. "Choose for yourself, then." While Crystal rummaged through the bag, Blue took in her surroundings. The beach was nearly deserted: a few meter away, some Wingull were searching for food; but apart from that there was nowhere a sign of life.

"Where has everyone run off to? Last time I checked, Gold and Silver were still frolicking in the sand…"

"I believe they have continued that activity at some other place," Crystal said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Blue looked waggishly at her.

"And you don't feel the _slightest_ urge to pull them apart?"

"I'm not those two's babysitter!" she said, tearing open her bag of potato chips with a little too much force.

Blue smirked. "There's no need to beat about the bush. It's clear how much you _actually _care for him…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered with as much dignity as she could muster. Blue noticed the light blush on her cheeks however, and Crystal realised it all too well. Deciding to play safe, she looked at the girl lying in between them.

"You think Yellow has fallen asleep?"

A smile appeared on Blue's face. "It wouldn't be the first time." She bent over her friend, inspecting her face. Her smile widened. "Perhaps we need to wake her, you never know – you can get a sunburn like _that_." She snapped her fingers.

Crystal eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing…I just thought that maybe she was in need of some water – " Crystal grabbed Blue's hand, which had reached for her bag.

"You're not gonna splash water on her, Blue!"

"Who says I intended to," she answered innocently, retreating her hand nonetheless. It was quiet for another while. Then Blue sighed.

"I'm bored. If I can't surprise sleeping people," – Crystal gave her an _I-knew-it-look _– "I'll look somewhere else for pleasure." Stretching, she came to her feet and hopped down the small dune they were resting on. After a few steps she looked over a shoulder to add something, but her mouth shut close before she did; the girl with the pigtails was once again fully immersed in her book. She smiled. No-one could beat Crystal when it came to books.

Although…

A strange warm feeling tingled in her stomach, thinking about her other book-loving friend. Though recently, she hadn't seen him reading anything else than _Mysteries of the Earth, _the book Giovanni had left behind in the Viridian Gym. Apparently he and Silver were getting closer at deciphering some evolution code about Rhydon; something that got both of them very excited. _Guys..._

* * *

While walking along the water edge, lost in thought, she suddenly noticed a small figure on the horizon. Frowning, she stopped. The person seemed to walk on water – or rather _run _on water, because he or she headed for her direction with increasing speed. After yet another few moments, it became clear to her who the person in question was: Green. He was surfing on his Golduck, face and body concentrated to the utmost, switching directions now and then. The wind played with his light-brown hair. Blue followed him with her eyes, waiting for him to catch sight of her. She knew exactly what he was going to do once he did. And yes: when he let his gaze trail along the beach a few minutes later, noticing Blue standing there, he made a sharp angle and headed for her. Once he was within hearing distance, he shouted, "What are you doing?"

Blue grinned. "Watching you."

An annoyed frown appeared on Green's face. "Go search somebody else to stare at."

"Hmm, hard to choose with such an overwhelming assortment," she answered quasi-thoughtfully, looking around with one finger on her lower lip. A Wingull flew over her head and uttered its cry; the only sound in the wide vicinity besides the crashing waves.

Green stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Stop the sarcasm. I'm trying to train here."

"Oh, what a nice change of pace. You really should do that more often, you know," she said, knowing that her innocent tone got on his nerves.

A facial muscle twitched. "What do you want, Blue?" he said in a flat tone.

"Something."

"Really. Could you be a bit more specific?"

Blue tapped her feet impatiently on the sand. "I'm just looking for something that will lift my boredom, okay? It doesn't matter what. But seeing as _everyone _has run off to God knows where," – she gestured at the empty beach around them – "I am dependent upon you."

"Why do I get the feeling that that's only half of the story," he murmured.

"Say something?" Blue asked with a raised voice. When she didn't get an answer, she walked a few steps forward to the breakers. Foam waved around her feet. Green watched her from his Golduck, still standing. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful; especially now her chestnut hair was sparkling in the sunlight and it was blown playfully in every direction by the wind. He liked her better when her mouth was shut, that much was certain. After a few seconds he tore his gaze away from her. To stop the unwelcome trail of thought he had been having – that, more than anything else – he jumped without warning from the duck-like Pokémon and let himself fall in the cool water. For a moment he shivered; the air was much warmer than the sea. No wonder he was the only one in.

On the beach, Blue was watching with an amused smile how Green swam her way with a perfect breast-stroke, Golduck trailing him. He waded the final shallow part. At last he stood before her, dripping; his hair stuck to his face.

"So," he said, returning Golduck. "Let's do 'something'".

Blue ignored the sarcastic tone and smirked. "I know just the thing," she said.

And ignoring his cry of protest, she hooked her arm on to his, dragging him along.

Ten minutes later, Blue's motives became clear when Yellow awoke with a shriek and Crystal yelled that that _was done on purpose! _Blue merely hid her grin. A wet, dripping Green had provided just too many good opportunities not to make use of them. And besides: wasn't making fun what was going to the beach _all _about?

(She chose to ignore the three deadpans she received. Later they would agree with her, after all. …she hoped.)

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you enjoyed; please leave a review. Criticism and feedback are appreciated!**

**And if you wondered where the other three Pokédex Owners ran off to... I just imagine Red going after a Wingull but getting lost, and Silver and Gold chasing each other and suffering the same fate as Red. (They're probably still wandering around in the dunes by now).**


End file.
